halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sangheili/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes said by the Sangheili (Elites) in the Halo game/written series. Halo E3 2000 Trailer "Good hunting." "They will surely find them." "You speak truly." "Beginning patrol." "Your destruction is the will of the gods, and we ... are their instrument." (English) Halo: Combat Evolved It is worth noting that the Elites in Halo: Combat Evolved sometimes speak English backwards. *"WORT, WORT, WORT!" - Elite saying meaning "Go, go, go!" *"Ahhh, lohbaba!" - Noticing an enemy. *"Urrggh!!"- When an Elite is stuck by a Plasma Grenade. *"Hahahahahahahaha" - When an Elite kills the Master Chief or another Human. *"AYEEEYEEE" - When an Elite is stuck by a Plasma Grenade *"Urgh." - When meleed, shot, or blown up at any point of the game. *"Worragghh!!" - Elite dying. *"Wuudagraan!" - When an Elite melees the Master chief. *"Ayeeee!" - Evading a vehicle or grenade or about to be stuck by a Plasma Grenade. *"Huup!" - Diving from a vehicle and/or grenade, or when meleeing. *"AAAAAAGH!" - When a Flood infection form is attacking it. *"Blaaaaaaaaaaaam!! *"Nooooooooo!" - (Spots MC and points) (sometimes trails with a longer no when stuck with a plasma grenade or flood infection form) *"Haaaarrrgh!" - When their shield drops. *"Yanmee!" - When throwing a grenade. *"Come on, tough guy!" *"See you in hell!" *"Try me!" *"RAAAAH!!" *"I'm the man, I am the man!" *"You need some?!" *"Who else?" *"Rewook, Rewook!" *"There's no one!" - When they find no enemy. *"Wart!" - When damaging the enemy *"Houfh" - When damaging an ally *"Lousy piece of crap!" - When killing the player. *"Lousy freak!" - When killing the player. *"Ouch." - When damaged by a high-caliber shot(must not have spotted the Chief yet). *"AAH!! Oh my god!" - sometimes heard when stuck with a plasma grenade. *"Where's the bathroom?" - when idle(this is very rarely heard and is very unclear) Halo 2 Scripted dialog *"The Demon is dead, by my hand!" - Elite after killing Master Chief *"What do I look like, a Grunt?" - Response to being given a popular Grunt weapon, like the Needler. *"Running low, is it?" - Response to being given a new weapon. *"According to our station! All without exception!" - In response to Rtas 'Vadum's speech. *"Even to our dying breath!" - In response to Rtas 'Vadum's speech. *"We shall grind them into dust!" - In response to Rtas 'Vadum's speech. *"Leader, there is no doubt: the storm will strike the facility!" - Phantom Pilot to Rtas 'Vadum. *"Engage Active Camouflage! Reveal yourselves only after the Arbiter has joined battle with the enemy!" - SpecOps Elite, before the battle with the Heretics. *"Sentinels, the holy warriors of the Sacred Rings. Why have they sided with these Heretics?" - SpecOps Elite, in elevator. *"Arbiter, clear the hangar and open this door, so I may drop the second Lance!" - Phantom Pilot. *"Hold position, I am making my approach." - Phantom Pilot. *"The Heretics have weapons emplacements all over the facility. We'll take them out, one by one, until we find the Heretic Leader." - Phantom Pilot. *"That was the last of them - But there are more ahead." - Phantom Pilot. *"By the Rings. What is that?" - SpecOps Elite, finding the Heretics fighting the Flood. *"Quiet..." - SpecOps Elite, silencing the SpecOps Grunt in level The Oracle. *"It's moved on. Quickly, before it returns, let's find the Heretic Leader and finish him off." - SpecOps Elite entering the infested laboratory in level The Oracle. *"What happened here?" - Another SpecOps Elite, watching the infested laboratory. *"Close your jaws, or I shall bind them shut!" - SpecOps Elite, to pair of SpecOps Grunts. *"Leader!" - Picking up movement. *"Heretic fools! What have they done?!" - Fighting the Flood infection forms. *"This place is filled with the Parasite, not even Heretics deserve this!" - Following the Arbiter in level The Oracle. *"We should have brought weapons to burn these bodies. Every one is a potential vessel for the Flood." - Entering a corridor. *"Heretics! ... Above!" - Spotting the Heretics in a lab. *"Leader, the storm is about to hit! We cannot maintain our position!" - Phantom Pilot, to Rtas 'Vadum. *"May our Lords guide you." - SpecOps Elite to the Arbiter , who's going to cut the three cables holding the Gas Mine. *"We shall not forget your sacrifice". - Another SpecOps Elite to the Arbiter, who's going to cut the cables. *"Forerunners be praised! The Arbiter! This Quarantine Zone has been compromised. We must do what we can against the Flood. Our Commander has landed further in. Let us join him." - Elite in the level Sacred Icon. *"The Flood is upon us!" - Elite spotted the Flood, near the end of the level Sacred Icon. *"Enforcers, to the vehicles, we'll need their heavy guns. Onward to the Sacred Icon!" - SpecOps Elite fighting with the Sentinels and an Enforcer in the beginning of the level Quarantine Zone. *"What? The Parasite controls our vehicles? No matter, they will die all the same." - Quarantine Zone. *"They have a wraith, the filthy muk." - Said on Quarantine zone when second wraith is found. *"Commander, we found a human vehicle!" - SpecOps Elite to the Rtas 'Vadum, on the level Quarantine Zone. *"Forward to the Icon! The Parasites ranks swell as we draw nearer to the Library. Steel your nerves, we're not turning back." - SpecOps Elite in the Spectre. *"I grow restless without a target." - To the Arbiter, on the Gondola, level Quarantine Zone. *"Look, up ahead. The Parasite gathers for an attack." - Spotted the Flood ahead of the Gondola. *"What courage! Nice and safe in his Phantom!" - SpecOps Elite about Tartarus aboard a Phantom, attacking the Flood from a safe distance. *"Ignore the braggart. Ready yourselves." *"That fool! He'll alert them to our presence!" - About Tartarus. *"Look on the bright side, maybe they'll shoot him down!" - About Tartarus. *"Behold, the Library of our Lords!" - SpecOps Elite, when the Gondola approaches to the Library. *"We shall protect this vessel. It may be our only means of escape". - In the Library. *"Retrieve the Icon, Arbiter, for the Covenant, and the Journey!" - SpecOps Elite. *"The Brutes... have betrayed us... the Councilors...!" - On the level Uprising, probably dying Elite. *"By the Prophets ... what have these Brutes done ...? They have shed our brothers' blood... and for that, they must die!" - SpecOps Elite, to the Arbiter. *"Zealots? So much for a stealthy advance." - SpecOps Elite. *"Ha! Over so soon?" - A Zealot going out of the Orbital Insertion Pod, level Uprising. *"Arbiter! Save some for the rest of us!" - A Zealot, if the Arbiter is not waiting for the rest of the reinforcements. *"Make haste! There are more Brutes to kill!" - A Zealot, if the Arbiter waits for the rest of the reinforcements. *"Ha ha! Long have I waited for this!" - A Zealot, in the inside of the facility, descending on the Brutes to exact vengeance. *"Start the Great Journey ... be at peace" Or "... And yet I live" - Watching his dead comrades on the level Uprising. *"What vulgar taste! Even as trophies, these weapons are worthless!" - An Elite in the cache with Human and Covenant weapons. "...Perhaps I spoke too soon..." - When the Arbiter kills enough enemies from a weapon (like the Rocket Launcher). *"The Arbiter? I thought he was dead! Hold your fire. The Hunters have come to our aid, Arbiter. They will fight/stand by our side." - An Elite meeting the Arbiter in level The Great Journey (Level). *"Free our brothers! Death to the Brutes!" - SpecOps Elite, entering the prison room in level The Great Journey. *"Take my Banshee, Arbiter!" - Elite (could be Major Elite). *"An Arbiter! Just what are we up against!" *"I wondered who the Prophets would send to silence me. An Arbiter? I'm flattered."- Heretic leader *"The Demon is here?"- Arbiter *"Shall we relay your decision?"- Spec-ops Elite *"The Prophets are fools to trust the Brutes!"- SpecOps Elite *"It is time, Arbiter!"- Spec-ops Elite *"Come, Arbiter." *"The Brutes must pay for what they have done!" *"At your service, Arbiter." *"You are no warrior!" - Elite Gameplay quotes *Elite: "Find the mindless beast!" Marine: "I heard that!" Elite: "It's close..." Marine: "So's your momma!" Elite: "grrrr..." Marine: "Why don't you come over here and fight?" Elite: "Why don't you come here instead?"- Elite and human in Regret's citadel conversing through a wall. *"Too much, even for an Elite, UUAAAAGHHH!" - Response to nearly dodging a vehicle, mostly said on the level Uprising. *"Go, find your own, Arbiter!"- If the Arbiter kills an enemy the Elite was fighting. *"Die Demon!" - When seeing Master Chief. *"Demon!" - When seeing the Master Chief. *"Ah! No hug!" - When the Master Chief gets too close. *"Cursed human!" *"Die, Demon, Die!"- Said during combat *"Uuuaah-hahaha! - Successfully evading a vehicle. *"For the Covenant!" - A war cry. *"Glory is ours!" *"The Arbiter will take point!" *"I shall not soon forget this!" *"You did not defeat our Lords and you will not defeat us either!" - When fighting with the Flood. *"Enemy of our lords!" - After spotting the Flood. *"We must find more worthy foes!" - To the Arbiter, after a battle. *"By the rings, the Arbiter." - When an Elite met the Arbiter. *"If I must...(chuckles)" - When given a good weapon. *"Lousy piece of crap." - When an Elite kills the Master Chief or when given a bad weapon. *"The Demon is dead." - When the Master Chief is dead. *"Thus I did smite the Demon." - After killing the Master Chief. *"I'm too sexy for my shirt..." - Elite singing. IWHBYD required. *"Such the Demon!" - When he kills the Chief. *"The Demon is dead, by my hand." - When an Elite kills the Master Chief. *"The Demon is here!" - When an Elite sees the Master Chief. *"The Prophets will reward me well for that!" - When an Elite kills the Master Chief. *"I've earned my Journey!" - When an Elite kills the Master Chief. *"Demon flare! Scatter!" - When a Grenade lands nearby. *"Come here, I have a banana for you." - When the Master Chief is hiding. *"The Sword is down!" - When a Sword-wielding enemy is killed. *"It is well hidden!" - When an enemy is hiding. *"No! Let it come back to us!" - When the Master Chief is hiding. *"Hiding will not save you." - When the Master Chief is hiding. *"The Demon!" - When an Elite spots the Master Chief. *"RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" - Drawing an Energy Sword or stuck by a Plasma Grenade. *"Another enemy!" - When an Elite spots the Master Chief. *"Another here!" - When an Elite spots the Master Chief. *"Demon! You will die!" - Elite taunting the Master Chief. *"Well met, Demon!" - When an Elite spots the Master Chief. *"Show no mercy." - When looking at dead UNSC members. *"Cheeky Monkey" - In response to Marine's taunting. *"Oh, shit!!" - Prior to a Plasma Grenade exploding on body. *Long, drawn out "Yeeeoooowwww!" - When shot in the foot with the pistol. *"Hah! And I'm not even the Arbiter!" - Very rarely, after killing the Master Chief. *"Oh my!!" - Upon seeing the Master Chief. *"Where were you Demon, when we burned your planet!?" - Taunting the Master Chief or when in hiding. *"Contemptible, you might as well give up!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"Contemptible destroyer of the Sacred Rings!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"Its lodged in me!" - When you injure an Elite. *"It hides in miserable terror!" - When in hiding. *"Demon, you are vile!" - When in hiding or after injuring an Elite. *"Your death is my duty!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"You will die like the rest, Demon!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"Have Faith!" - When you scare an Elite. *"It cowers before us!" - When you're in hiding. *"Has your courage abandoned you, Demon?" - Taunting the Master Chief or when you're in hiding. *"Where are you Demon?" - When searching for the Master Chief. *"Agony and Torment!" - When you seriously injure an Elite. *"Don't let them overwhelm us!" - When you're killing most of the enemies around you. *"Bow, bow Demon!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"Try to make this worth my while, Human!" - Taunting the Master Chief, as well as other humans. *"By all means, bring it on!!!" - Taunting an enemy. *"I reduced him to atoms." - After killing an enemy. *"It seems we have guests." - Spots an enemy. *"To live, you only need to kill me" - Taunting enemies. *"Let's see who can smite the Demon." - Taunting the Master Chief with other allies nearby. *"How long will you hide, coward?!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"It was unwise to challenge me!" - When an Elite kills the enemy. *"Your death will not be pleasant, Human!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"Hiding will not save you!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"Foul and evil Demon!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"Hateful creature!" - When you injure an Elite. *"You cannot escape me!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"Blasted infidel!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"One of us must die!" - When you injure an Elite. *"Wretched animal!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"You're no match for an Elite, vermin!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"Worthless curr!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"Hold, wait for it!" - When in hiding. *"Pathetic Human, prepare to die!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"We destroyed them?" - When in hiding. *"Come out, your death will be quick and painless!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"Come human, at least put up a little fight!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"He's hiding like a sniveling Grunt!" - When in hiding. *"Nothing can save your miserable race now, Demon!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"Your death is at hand!" - Taunting the enemy. *"Is that the best you have, human?" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"I would expect more from you, how foolish!" - Taunting the enemy. *"I believe that was all of them!" - When in hiding or when all enemies are killed. *"Enemy in sight!" - When you come out of hiding. *"Move in together!" - Elites follow you to attack. *"Stationary weapon!" - When in a turret or machine gun. *"Such a bitter struggle." - Random. *"It seems the Hierarchs chose poorly." - When the Arbiter dies. *"It seems the Hierarchs chose well." - When the Arbiter kills enemies very quickly. *"A pox on you, beast!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"It is not there!" - When in hiding. *"There is nowhere else to look!" - When you hide for a long time and they can't find you. *"Wort! Wort! Wort!" - Go Go Go, very rare. *"Hold, let it come back to us!" - When in hiding. *"Well done!" - When an Elite kills the enemy. *"I am upon you..." - When the enemy is in hiding and an Elite finds him. *"We must flush him out!" - When in hiding. *"Maintain discipline!" - Order given by Elites. *"Beg, beg on your knees!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"Prepare yourself!" - Order given by Elites. *"Beware, sniper!" - When an Elite spots a sniper. *"Someone, dispatch that Sniper!" - Order to kill the Sniper. *"Someone, destroy that vehicle!" - Order to destroy an enemy vehicle. *"The sniper is down!" - When an ally sniper is killed. *"You will die screaming, Human!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"Hardly a real fight!" - When an Elite kills the Master Chief or another Human. *"It seeks to evade us!" - When in hiding. *"Stay alert!" - When in hiding. *"Agony!" - When you have injured an Elite. *"I've been shot!" - When you injure an Elite. *"What fragile things they are!" - When an Elite kills the Master Chief or another Human. *"I shall spill your blood!" - Taunting the enemy. *"Anymore?" - When in hiding. *"Brother?" - When you kill an Elite in front of another Elite. *"This way..." - When in hiding. *"Cursed beast!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"The Demon has died by my hand!" - when killed the Master Chief *"Here is another..." - When an Elite spots the Master Chief. *"Look, look at it! I killed it, me!!" - When an Elite kills Master Chief. *"Let me add your body to the pile, Human!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"Die wretch, die!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"I must put a stop to this!" - When only one Elite is left, he will charge you and try to kill you. *"You gave me a hammering!" - When you have hurt an Elite. *"Stay down!" - Order given by an Elite to take cover. *"A righteous anger!" - A war cry. *"Killed another one!" - When an Elite has killed the enemy. *"Back to hell, Demon!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"Hold ranks!" - Order given by Elites to follow orders. *"Stand fast!" - Order given by Elites. *"Stand firm!" - Order given by Elites. *"It has fled this place!" - When in hiding. *"The enemy!" - When an Elite spots the Master Chief. *"Careful... this is not a retreat!" - When in hiding. *"Advance on it!" - When in hiding. *"Prepare for the next attack!" - When in hiding after you have attacked. *"I will pull your little brain from its skull, Human!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"Forward!" - Order given by Elites to advance. *"Enemy fast attack vehicle!" - When you're in a Warthog. *"One of us must die!" - When in hiding or taunting the Master Chief. *"Stay back!" - Order given by Elites to be cautious and stay where they are. *"It's in cover!" - When in hiding. *"Ha! Ha!" - When an Elite spots the enemy. *"Do I look like a Grunt?" - When given a bad weapon. *"I shall eviscerate you, Grunt!" - When fighting Heretics. *"What next, a Grunt Arbiter?" - By Heretics while Arbiter is hidden *"Hello, brother!" - When the Arbiter meets up with an Elite. *"Well met, Arbiter." - When an Elite meets up with the Arbiter. *"Check your target, Arbiter! - Friendly Fire from the Arbiter. *"I will pretend, that never happened!" - Friendly Fire from the Arbiter. *"Are you blind?" - Friendly Fire from the Arbiter. *"Hey! It's me!" - Friendly Fire from the Arbiter. *"Calm yourself, Arbiter." - Friendly Fire from the Arbiter. *"They never stood a chance... eh, Arbiter?" - When the Arbiter kills 2 or more enemies or when staring at an Elite. *"Excruciating pain!" - From being injured. *"I've been punctured!" - When shot with projectile weapon. *"Ah, what's this?" - When you give him a Human Weapon or a Brute Shot. *"What am I supposed to do with this?" - When you give an Elite a Human Weapon or a Brute Shot. *"The Arbiter's dead? So soon?" - When the Arbiter is killed. *"I shall use it to smite our enemies" - When given a good weapon. *"Thank you, Arbiter." - When given a good weapon. *"The Arbiter is being generous!" - When given a good weapon. *"Did I/he offend you, Arbiter?" - When you kill or wound an ally. *"I'm wounded!" - From being injured. *"Why did you do that, Arbiter?" - When you kill an ally. *"Filthy primate." - When an Elite sees a Brute. *"Yes, Arbiter... I... er.. I.. er.. think you're cute too..." - Rarely, when the Arbiter stares at an Elite; easier with IWHBYD Skull. *"Lead the way, Arbiter." - When staring at an Elite. *"I'm prepared." - When staring at an Elite. *"Ready?" - When staring at an Elite. *"Say the word." - When staring at an Elite. *"What is it, Arbiter?" - When the Arbiter stares at an Elite. *"You are good. But you are greed." - When the Arbiter stares at an Elite. *"Perhaps you will find the death you seek in the next battle." - When the Arbiter stares at an Elite. *"Maybe I'll just use my hands." - When given a bad weapon. *"Perhaps we should take a break, (yawn) I could really use a nap." - When the Arbiter stares at an Elite. *"Come, our enemy's are not going to kill themselves, you know" - When there is a lack of killing or if you stare too long. *"Is this a test?/Is this some sort of test?" - When the Arbiter stares at an Elite. *"Perhaps we shall have a chance to take out the Demon together, eh, Arbiter?" - When the Arbiter stares at an Elite. *"We must defeat them, Arbiter!" - When the Arbiter stares at an Elite. *"We'll destroy them together, Arbiter!" - When the Arbiter stares at an Elite. *"Leave me my share." - When the Arbiter slays all enemies in sight. *"You're an inspiration to us all, Arbiter." - When the Arbiter kills a lot of enemies very quickly. *"You bring honor to that armor, Arbiter." - When the Arbiter kills a lot of enemies very quickly. *"That will earn your place in the Mausoleum." - When the Arbiter makes quick work of an enemy. *"You're a greedy one, aren't you, Arbiter?" - When the Arbiter slays all enemies in sight. *"Impressive aim!" - When the Arbiter shot well. *"A job well done, Arbiter." *"The Arbiter, he's an impressive killer!" *"Arbiter, how many is that?" - When the Arbiter fights well. *"Excellent, Arbiter." *"Like you're soooo much better than me. - Sarcastically, when the Arbiter forces an Elite off a turret. *"Your heresy has made you weak!" - Sometimes heard on the level The Arbiter. *"Where are you Prophets now?" - Heretic Elite taunting, sometimes heard on the level The Arbiter. *"The Great Journey is not for the likes of you, Brute!" - Elite taunting a Brute. *"That was exhilarating, was it not?" - After a battle. *"Was my driving really that bad?" - When the Arbiter forces an Elite out of a vehicle. *"If you insist" - When the Arbiter forces an Elite out of a vehicle/turret. *"I'll drive." - Grabbing a vehicle. *"I see double!"-when being hit a lot by the enforcers rockets. *"A good shot." *"You are the better shot" - When the Arbiter forces an Elite out of a turret. *"It would be a fool to stand against you, Arbiter." - After killing all enemies in an area. *"A fine battle don't you think?" - After all enemies in sight are dead. *"Come on out, and I promise to give you a quick death." - Taunting Heretics. *"Only the weak betray their blood!" - Taunting Heretics. *"Yes, I have one blue eye and one green eye! Can we get on with it, now?" - Staring for a while. *"That was deeply satisfying." - After a battle. *"I think it's embedded in me!" -when an Elite is shot. *"They say some exercise is good, Arbiter." - After winning a battle. *"It's good to take exercise"-When staring at an elite. *"Demon flare! Scatter!" - When an Grenade lands nearby. *"Holy light!" - When throwing a Grenade. *"You are no (true) warrior!" - When an Elite spots an enemy. *"Yah!" - When an Elite melee attacks a foe *"Scatter!" - When a Grenade lands nearby. *"Further proof of my prowess!" - When an Elite kills an enemy. *"Sniper! Sniper!" - When an Elite see's a player with sniper or hears a sniper shot. *"This is too much, even for an Elite!" *"RARGHHHHHHH!!!!" - When an Elite is injured. *"By the Rings, this is too much!" - When an Elite gets wounded. *"Grunt, go peek." - When their enemies go into hiding, an Elite will infrequently ask a Grunt to find them. *"Danger is nigh!" - When throwing a Grenade or when a Grenade lands really close. *"Save some for me, Arbiter!" - Upon seeing the Arbiter engaged into battle. *"Join the battle, Arbiter!" *"Hateful creatures!" - Taunting the Brutes. *"Aargh, this one has teeth." -after an elite kills a flood combat form. *"Cleansing Flame!" - Elite throwing a Grenade. *"I love the combat." - After a fight. *"How many is that now?" *"A mighty blow!" - Said after an ally melees. *"Well point, brother!" *"I hear you!" *"Open your eyes!" - Heretic Elite. *"They sent the Arbiter!" *"Curse you, Arbiter!" *"Arbiter, you're are a traitor of your race!" - Heretic Elite. *"For further refreshment, go to the bathroom down the hall and to your right." - Upon killing Heretics. *"I've been punctured!" *"This is too much...Even for an Elite! RAAAARRGH!!" *"Oh, I'm sooo afraid!" - Sarcastically, response to taunts from Marines. *"Danger is nigh!" - When a grenade lands nearby. *"Your words are almost as effective as your weapons!" - Response to fellow Elite's taunts. *"Which of you idiots let his blade be taken?" - Upon seeing Master Chief wielding energy sword. *"Grunt, you go first." *"What's going on?" *"Maybe this one is worth fighting." - Taunting the Master Chief. *"The sword is broken!" - After a sword-wielding enemy is killed. *"Curse you Brute! Curse you and your barbarous race!" *"The foe!" - Upon seeing the enemy. *"I love close combat." - After killing an enemy by melee or Energy Sword. *"The Prophet of Truth sends his regards." - Taunting the Heretics or when throwing a plasma grenade. *"Blessed rings!" *"Recover his Blade" - When killing the Master Chief holding a sword. *"Courtesy of the Prophets!" on Legendary with IWHBYD, when throwing grenade, very rare. **yawns* "I think I could use a nap." Said after a battle. Bug In the level Gravemind, playing as the Master Chief, you may hear the Elites address you (or the other Elite) like the Arbiter. When you, or the other Elites, fight well against the Brutes, they could say for example "A job well done, Arbiter.", etc. *"I will spill your guts, you sniveling Grunt." *"Grunt...Perhaps I shall forgive you." *"Arbiter, what are you are doing?" *"La bomba!" - Elite in vehicle, when the Arbiter's driving. In translate Spanish to English say "The Bomb!". *"I was born an Elite, RAWLGAAAAH!" - When about to be hit by a vehicle or stuck with a plasma grenade in halo 2 *"Get up! Why don't you get up?!" - Said when the Master Chief or an enemy is killed the Elite shoots the corpse as well quite often *"Wort wort wort"- Heard when playing as the Arbiter on the level The Arbiter *"You are an inspiration to us all Arbiter." - While playing on Gravemind it is rarely heard by Elites when you kill a Brute. *"I've fought tougher Grunts, Brute"- said if an Elite kills a brute easily. *"Maybe this one will put up a fight" - Noticing the Master Chief after an easy kill on a Marine, or noticing a Brute Captain after an easy kill on a Brute Minor Halo 3 Scripted dialog *"High Charity has fallen, become a wretched hive!" - Major Domo Elite, level Floodgate, shortly after the Shadow of Intent arrived. *"A single ship broke through our line, and we gave chase." - Major Domo Elite to the Arbiter, level Floodgate. *"Alas brother...the Flood. It has evolved!" - Major Domo Elite. *"Hurry, Demon! We seek the same prize. But our Shipmaster will sacrifice all to stop the Flood." - Major Domo Elite to Master Chief. *"Brute ships! Staggered line. Shipmaster! They outnumber us, three-to-one!" "Then it is an even fight. All cruisers fire at will. Burn their mongrel hides." - Shadow of Intent crewmember Major Domo Elite, and Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum. *"Things look different without the Prophets' lies clouding my vision. I would like to see our own world - to know that it is safe." "Fear not, for we have made it so." "By your word, Arbiter." The Arbiter and Rtas 'Vadum on the end of the level Halo Gameplay quotes Note: All "rare" quotes are more likely to be heard with the IWHBYD Skull active *"One word for you: (Gibberish)." When given a bad weapon. Rare *"Is there something in my teeth?" *"We need to find more worthy foes!" After killing a big pack of enemies. *"Now that's a deed to remember!" After killing a Brute or Hunter. *"Yes, Reclaimer!" -When given a good weapon. *"Chief, can we be friends?" *"We have lost the Arbiter!" - When the Arbiter dies. *"A Hunter pair!" - When an Elite spots Hunters on the level The Covenant. *"A Lekgolo pair!" -As per above. *"Fine, take it!" - When you take a good weapon from him. *"I blew him to bits" - When he sticks an enemy with a Plasma Grenade. *"Your ass is mine." *"Such a deed strengthens the blood!" *"Augh! Must you kill them all?!" - When you slaughter a large group of enemies, such as a swarm of Drones. *"Stop staring at me!" - If you look at him for a while. *"Another kill for you! Amazing!" - If you take out enemies quickly. *"So NICE of you to join us!" - Sarcastically, when the Elites meet with Marines. *"Another kill for the Demon!" *"I am not your enemy!" - When you attack an Elite. *"It burns!" - If they come in contact with fire from a Firebomb Grenade or Flamethrower. *"If you stare at me much longer, we might as well exchange fluids." - If you look at him for a while. *"I adore looking at you too." - If you look at him for a while. *"Is this because of Reach?" - When attacked by the Master Chief. *"I thank you, Demon." - When Master Chief gives him a really good weapon. *"Glad you joined the fight, Demon!" - When ally Elites spot the Master Chief. *"Why don't you take a picture? It will... erm... er... What was that saying... ah, I've done it again!" *"Really, I'm NOT going to kiss you in front of EVERYONE" - After staring at an Elite for a while. *"Damn. I like you too, but... damn!" - If you look look at him for a long time. *"Ha ha haaa !!." - Sometimes heard on The Covenant after hitting a jump in a Warthog. *"I am tough, but I have my limits..." - If attacked by a player-controlled character. *"Engage!" - When attacking. *"I see one!" - When attacking *"Kill it before it kills us!" - When attacking. *"One of us must die." - When attacking. *"Puncture their flanks!" - When attacking. *"Your death is at hand!" - When attacking. *"Show me your blood!" - When attacking. *"Nothing can save you now, monster!" - When attacking. *"Their blood falls on bare rock and nourishes nothing!" - Floodgate, after clearing the area of flood. *"Run for your miserable lives, vermin!" - When attacking. *"Look at me closely beast for I am calamity!" - When attacking. *"You have some brains... on your face!" - To corpse, or when staring. *"Why won't you get up? Get up! It seems you can't!" - While shooting a corpse. *"I... I... I think you're sexy too... er..." - *"Oh, snap!" - When given a good weapon. *"I will name my child after you."- When given a good weapon *"Didn't I give you this for Christmas? Is there something you require?"- when given a weapon, very rare. *"That's what she said!" *"That's not fair! Oh, well, I'll cover the rear. Hahahahahahaha!" - When given a bad weapon, rare. *"You suck..." - when vehicle turns over, rare *"YaaaRahhaha!!!" - Sometimes roared by Major Elites when their shields are down. *"HA!! Weak as a Human." - When defeating a pack of Brutes. *"Don't be a fool, Reclaimer." - When given a bad weapon. *"I have something powerful." - Usually taunting the Brutes to fear the Elite himself due to a powerful weapon you gave him. *"You should have known you were a fool!" - Scolding a corpse who was easily killed by the Elite. *"Ha Ha Ha! How does it feel to be dead?!" - Said while shooting an enemy corpse, rare. *"Have no fear, I will cover the rear, ha ha ha, err.." - rare. *"You have my thanks, Demon." - When given a good weapon. *"You have thanks Reclaimer." *"You drive like a Brute!" - When vehicle turns over. *"You impress nobody but yourself." - When vehicle turns over. *"A Scarab approaches." - Upon seeing a Scarab. *"Say your prayers, for your ass is mine!" - Taunting enemies. *"I see you are feeling generous today, Demon." - When given a good weapon by the Master Chief. *"That beast is no more" After killing a Brute enemy. *"Ha ha! I DESTROYED that one!" - After killing an enemy. *"I will destroy you!" - Taunting enemy. *"Die, stinky!" - Taunting enemy, rare. *"Thank you, Reclaimer, this will do nicely!" - Given a good weapon. *"Get up and fight me. Oh wait, you can't, hahahaha!" - After defeating a Hunter. *"Stop looking at me, Chief and fight!" - If you look at him for a while. *"Hey, why do they call you 'Master Chief,' Chief?" - If you stare at him for a while, rare. *"I stuck him!" - When sticking an enemy with a Grenade. *"I destroyed him!" - When killing enemy with Grenade. *"I...I don't know how to quit you either." - While staring at him for a while. (A reference to Brokeback Mountain) *"Arbiter, you fool!" - When Arbiter gives an Elite a poor gun. *"I had always wondered why the Prophets refused to offer the Humans a place in the Covenant." - After staring at him for a while. *"What? Do you want me to say 'Wort Wort Wort'?", "Wort Wort Wort", "Shut up, Thomas." - After staring for a while, very rare. *"Nice work, Spartan" - Very rarely, when the Master Chief kills an enemy. *"Idiot!" - When you kill an ally, rare. *"Hold on to something, brothers!" *"Shut up, Thomas." - rare *"Get up! Why won't you get up? Oh...I don't think it can, Ha!" *"They are hazel. Now stop looking!" - When staring at him. *"You had me at hello." - When staring at him. (A reference to Jerry McGuire) *"Your attention is unwanted." - When staring at him. *"What great horror is this?" - Upon seeing a Flood Tank Form. *"Your honor is intact." - Said to dead ally. *"I like you too, but let's talk about this later... heh heh... heh." - When staring at him. *"Focus your rage on the Prophets and their lackeys!" - When hit by player. *"Please BLINK!" - When staring at him. *"The scourge WILL be stopped." - When fighting the Flood. *"Walk the path. Be at peace." - Said to dead ally. *"Only blood will avenge this outrage!" - If player kills the AI Arbiter twice in a row. *"He's a monster killer!" - When player kills a lot of enemies quickly. *"This means...(Sniffs)so much to me!" - When given a good weapon *"A swarm of Infection Forms!" - If he sees a Flood swarm, rare *"A message to the Prophets!" - Said when shooting an enemy corpse *"Yanme'e approach!"- Upon seeing a Drone swarm. *"Good! I was about to kill myself!" - rare *"Lekgolo!" - Upon seeing a pair of Hunters. *"Wort! Wort! Wort!" -Go Go Go, very rare. *"I'll tear out your heart!" *"Boom!" -When sticking an enemy with a Plasma Grenade. *"Hardly a real fight." -After a battle while looking at an Elite *"My gratitude! A fine kill!" *"Victory!" *"Oh, shiiit" -When an Infection Form reanimates a dead Elite. Rare. *"Death to the wicked!" *"Spawn of Satan!" -said to Flood Combat Forms, Rare *"Your blood soaks into barren soil!" *"Oh shii-arrrrgh!" -said when an elite gets stuck by a grenade, rare *"By the Rings this thing is new to us!" - Upon seeing a Pure Form *"What is this? Some abomination from the ancient texts?" - Upon seeing a Pure or Combat Form *"Good work." *"Follow his lead." *"Yes, I have one green eye and one blue eye. Now stop staring!" -If stared at for a long time, rare. *"Do I look like an Unggoy?" - If you give an Elite a Plasma Pistol, rare. *"Ahh! Quickly kill it! Kill it NOW!" -May be heard if a Flood Infection Form is trying to infect an unshielded Elite. *"Just my luck!" -When given a Brute weapon. *"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAHHHH(Puffs)AAAAAAAAAAAA!" - when getting infected by an infection form IWHBYD needed. very rare *"I think they are done fighting for the moment." When all the enemies are killed, rare *"The Jiralhanae had no chance!" - after slaying a Brute pack. *"Ah! NO! By the rings! Get it off! AAUUGHH!!!" -when stuck by a plasma grenade or spike grenade. rare. *"You shot me fool!"-After shooting the Arbiter. *"You dare challenge me"-After staring at the Arbiter, rare *"YOU DISGUSTING FOOT LICE!"- rare. *"How does it feel to be dead? Wait, don't answer that." *"Thank you. Wait, what?" When given a good weapon, then quickly traded back for the Elite's original weapon. Ghosts of Onyx *“We have been betrayed by those we trusted most... we have been betrayed by our prophets.” - XYTAN *“I, like all of you, believed in our leaders and their holy covenant - how could we have been so willing to believe a covenant of lies? They have called for the destruction of all Sangheili. They have aligned themselves with the barbaric Jiralhanae.” - XYTAN *“The Great Schism is upon us. The unbreakable Covenant Writ of Union has been split asunder. This is the end of the Ninth, and final, Age.” - XYTAN *“You must now decide to surrender to fate, or resist and strive to persist. Myself, I choose to fight.” - XYTAN *“I call upon you all to join me. Let the old ways fade and battle by my side. Together we can forge a new, better union, a covenant among the stars.” - XYTAN *“You disagree, Ship Master? Speak then, hero of the battle for the second ring of the gods, and de facto commander of the second fleet of homogeneous clarity.” - XYTAN *“I agree with what you say. We must destroy the Jiralhanae, unquestioningly, and all who ally with them. But victory may mean nothing if the disease upon the holy ring escapes. It must be cleansed from the galaxy if we are to survive.” - VORO *“Your Words are wisdom, Ship Master Voro, which is why I have summoned Jiralhanae alpha leadership under a banner of truce to this world - I have no illusions that they come with false offers of peace. So we shall stage our own ambush here, where we are strong. After we have dealt a decapitating blow to the Jiralhanae alpha tribes, we will be free to eradicate the infection that threatens to spread from the most holy ring. As for how to accomplish this, I call upon Oracle Master Parala ‘Ahrmonro to report on a new opportunity.” - XYTAN *“We have most disturbing intelligence. The humans have wreaked havoc with their demons, destroying the first-discovered sacred ring construct. They were at the second ring as well, and have apparently discovered yet another world of Forerunner design. They must not be underestimated. Here is an intercepted and translated human slipspace transmission.” - PARALA *“This heresy cannot be ignored for reasons dogmatic and strategic. We will go to this world, Onyx, to protect and secure the holy artifacts. They will be of incalculable value in our impending struggles. You, Ship Master Voro ‘Mantakree, are now Fleet Master Voro ‘Nar Mantakree. Lead your newly assembled battle group to this world. destroy the demons and deny them their prize at all costs” - XYTAN *“It shall be as you say - My task is holy. My blood pure. I shall not fail.” - VORO *"You shall die, human, and the silver path shall be reopened! Glory is ours!" - VORO Halo Wars Scripted Dialogue *"What if the infection defiles the Relic!?" - Elite *"Heresy! Remove this Filth!" - Elite *"Arbiter, a human ship has arrived and is closing in on the entrance border-." - Elite Gameplay Quotes *"What shall I do?" *"Show no mercy!" *"Attack!" *"Finish them, now!" *"Drive them back, now!" *"Victory is ours." *"For the Covenant!" *"Cloaking." - when commanded to use its special ability. (note that if this elite is the only survivor of a nearly killed grunt squad, his voice overrights the grunt squads normal grunt voice and he says this when commanded to throw a plasma grenade) *"Command me." - Elite in a Ghost, when selected. *"What?" - Elite in a Ghost, when selected. *"For glory!" - Elite in a Ghost, when selected to move somewhere. *"By your command." - Elite in a Ghost, when selected to move somewhere. *"Ghost, prepared." - Elite in a Ghost, when constructed. *"For honor." - Elite in a Ghost, when selected to move somewhere. *"I will." - Elite in a Ghost, when selected to move somewhere. *"On my way." - Elite in a Ghost, when selected to move somewhere. Category:Quotes